


Victory

by crazyforkazer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyforkazer/pseuds/crazyforkazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the parade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted so I'm a little nervous. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks!

The parade through the streets of Chicago was over, but the adrenaline and excitement were still buzzing for both Jonny and Pat as they drove in Jonny's car back to his condo. Pat's knee was bouncing in time to the blaring of Run This Town from Jonny's radio. Jonny would usually scowl over at Pat when he took over control of the radio, but he was so damn happy he just didn't care. The windows were down and the breeze was blowing through Jonny's hair. Even though his cheeks were sunburned, he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he glanced over at Pat. Pat's face mirrored Jonny's as he shot a mega-watt smile at Jonny, dimples on full display. They weren't talking, since Jonny's voice was already shot and he couldn't be heard over the music anyway, but the lack of conversation was comfortable. Jonny rested one hand on the wheel, his index finger tapping along to the music. His other hand moved from the wheel to rest on Pat's knee, warm and heavy.

  
Pat's eyes closed for a moment as he rested his head against the back of the leather seat, as they cruised through the streets of Chicago, making their way back from the UC to Jonny's place. They had said their goodbyes to all the guys before they left after returning there post-parade. The plan was to crash at Jonny's place, order a pizza and have some beers, while watching the replay of Game 6. They both needed some down time after an exhausting but exhilarating day. Pat might have dozed off for a few minutes before they got to the parking garage for Jonny's place. When Jonny turned off the radio, Pat's eyes popped open and he blinked a few times before grinning over at Jonny. Jonny's hand had moved up on to Pat's thigh, and he squeezed, looking over at Pat with a goofy smile on his face.

  
"Can you believe we really fucking did it, Kaner? Twice now." Jonny's eyes were wide like part of him still couldn't believe it.

  
"Yeah, I know. Un-fucking-believable", Pat echoed, as he opened the car door to get out. He walked a few steps ahead, looking over his shoulder, waiting for Jonny to get out of the car, and fall in to step beside him.

  
They walked together shoulder to shoulder, hands brushing with every step, as they made their way inside the building and in to the elevator. They both leaned against opposite walls of the elevator, waiting for it to arrive on Jonny's floor. A moment later, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Pat followed close behind Jonny as they made their way to his door. Jonny paused for a moment, having a little difficulty getting the key in the lock, and Pat's laugh came out low and throaty.

  
He heard Jonny mutter "Fucker", before he finally got the door open and they were inside, but it was more fond than anything. Pat closed the door behind them, starting to follow Jonny in to the kitchen, but he turned around and went back to lock the door.

  
Jonny gave him a look, eyebrows raised. "What was that for?"

  
Pat covered the short distance back to the kitchen quickly, wrapping his arms around Jonny from behind, who was looking through the stack of menus on the island for the one to their favorite pizza place. Jonny was leaning down over the island, so Pat took advantage, and pressed a kiss in to Jonny's neck below his ear.

  
"All fuckin' day, man. Damn, Jonny", Pat whispered, his arms tightening around Jonny. Jonny leaned back in to Pat, and let out a long sigh.

  
"What....?" Jonny turned around and in to Pat's space, searching his face, trying to get a clue what he was talking about.

  
"Your voice, all raspy and fucked up.... _shit._ I've been thinking about it all damn day." Pat leaned up on his tiptoes to give Jonny a kiss. Both of them were sunburned and their lips were chapped, but it was still the best thing because Pat had been looking forward to it all day.

  
Jonny walked Pat backwards until he was backed up against the kitchen counter, and then wrapped both arms around Pat's neck. Pat groaned softly. Jonny deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out to lick at Pat's bottom lip, before he pulled back to look at Pat.

  
"I wanted you on that bus with me so fuckin' bad", Jonny complained. "As good as today was, I wanted you there, right beside me, like the first time." Jonny was quickly losing his voice, and the scratchier it got, the more turned on Pat was. Pat pushed up against Jonny, letting him know the effect he was having on Pat.

  
Jonny groaned, and kissed Pat back hungrily, ordering the pizza forgotten. Pat's hands roamed down the firm muscles in Jonny's back, before resting at his hips. Pat returned the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance. Jonny opened his mouth immediately, granting Pat access. They kissed desperately, like they had been waiting weeks to do it, instead of just hours.

  
The kiss was just starting to get filthy, Jonny's tongue exploring Pat's mouth like he was trying to burn it in to his brain, when Pat pulled back, a little breathless. He rested his forehead against Jonny's briefly, before looking at Jonny and demanding, "Bedroom - now. I've got plans for you, captain."

  
Jonny huffed a little, but Pat was quickly pulling on his wrist, almost dragging him from the kitchen in to the bedroom. Jonny followed close behind, but then stopped to watch in the doorway as Pat pulled off his shirt. Jonny was caught up in admiring the view, as Pat removed his socks and shoes then quickly shimmied out of his pants, leaving nothing but his black boxers.

  
"Black, huh?", Jonny's voice had a teasing note, even if it did come out kind of hoarse.

  
"Shut up, fucker, and get naked. Then get your ass over here", Pat shot back. He was already laid out on the bed, hands behind his head, propped up on the pillows, watching Jonny eagerly.

  
Jonny obeyed and quickly stripped out of all his clothes as well, leaving his boxers, which were a nice respectable navy, thank you very much. He walked quickly to the end of the bed, placing both knees on the bed, crawling his way up Pat's body, pausing to lick a hot, wet stripe up his abdomen. He enjoyed the full-body shiver Kaner had, then started kissing on Pat's neck, sucking on the skin, determined to leave a mark there. Kaner let out a breathy laugh, as he wrapped his hands in Jonny's hair, pulling slightly to get Jonny to move up so they could start kissing again.

  
Jonny went easily, kissing along Pat's jaw, and up near his ear, Jonny's breath hot against his skin. Pat hummed happily, body relaxing in to Jonny's touch, but he couldn't let himself get too distracted yet. He had a plan, a plan he had thought about since Jonny gave his speech in the park, and damnit, he was going to see it through. So, he grabbed Jonny's face with both hands, and met Jonny's eyes.

  
"What the hell, Kaner?", Jonny looked disturbed to have their kissing interrupted. But he looked at Pat steadily, waiting.

  
"Your fuckin' voice, Jon, God, just stop, _please_ , or I'm not gonna last." Pat's voice was almost begging. Pat gave himself a minute to get under control, breathing deeply, but never breaking eye contact with Jonny. Pat's face grew serious, as he bit his bottom lip. Pat took advantage of Jonny's momentary shock at his comment to flip them over so Pat was on top, his knees on either side of Jonny's hips. He leaned up to kiss Jonny slowly, deeply, possessively, before pulling back with a gleam in his blue eyes.

  
Pat leaned over to grab another pillow from the far side of the bed, as Jonny watched. He put his hand under Jonny's neck, holding the pillow in the other. "Up", he ordered, so Jonny lifted his head obediently as Pat placed the second pillow under Jonny's neck, propping him up a little. He kissed Jonny again, because he just couldn't resist those lips. Pat was grinding down against Jonny, losing himself in the moment, but stopped himself. Jonny let out a whine when Pat stopped, and Pat could feel that Jonny was already half-hard.

  
Pat smirked a little, before stating his intentions. "I've got plans for that mouth of yours, Jonny. I'm gonna give you a reason for your voice to sound so fucked up."

  
Pat had already moved himself up a little higher, so he was positioned exactly where he needed to be. Jonny moaned since it was obvious how hard Pat was, but he got with the program pretty quick. Jonny worked Pat's boxers off and down his legs. He could see the effort it took for Pat to hold himself up over Jonny, as Pat wrapped one hand around the headboard, and the other wound in to Jonny's hair, pulling it lightly. Jonny made a noise of protest, before saying, "Come on, Pat, I'm ready", in a voice that was barely there.

  
Pat's hand dropped from Jonny's hair, down to the bed, clutching at the duvet, before he lowered himself in to Jonny's waiting, open mouth. He started slow, biting back a groan at the hot, wet heat of Jonny's mouth around him. Before he was too far gone, Pat pulled out of Jonny's mouth, their eyes locked. "God, Jonny.... I just want to fuck your mouth, make you take it, until you sound all fucked out, and it won't be from screaming at a parade." Pat was holding his breath, waiting to see what Jonny would do.

  
"Do it", Jonny gritted out. "I want it, fucking give it to me, Pat." Jonny was straining upwards, trying to get his mouth back on Pat's cock. "Please...."

  
"Fuck, Jonny", dropped from Pat's lips, and his patience had reached an end. He rubbed his dick around Jonny's lips, letting Jonny taste the pre-come that was already collecting on the tip. Jonny opened his mouth, wide and eager, and Pat almost lost it. It took all Pat had to slowly work himself back in to Jonny's mouth again, and not choke Jonny with how turned on he was. Pat slipped in, inch by inch, until he could feel his dick hitting the back of Jonny's throat.

  
Jonny groaned around him, lips stretched wide to take in as much of Pat as he could. He relaxed his throat, and just let Pat go to town, fucking in to his mouth. Pat was rocking his hips, trying to get as deep in to Jonny's mouth as he could, hitting the back of Jonny's throat over and over.

  
Jonny grunted as tears stung his eyes, but he didn't stop. He hollowed his cheeks and kept sucking, licking around the head every time Pat pulled out almost all the way, before diving back in. Jonny licked the vein along the underside of Pat's dick and he could feel it pulsing. He ran his fingers over Pat's balls, giving them a gentle squeeze, encouraging Pat to let go. Jonny could tell Pat was getting close, but that he was trying to hold it off for as long as possible. Jonny leaned his head back even more against the pillows, allowing a little more of Pat to slip in. Pat was so hard and so close, so damn close. Pat pulled back a little, so Jonny hummed around him, and the sensation was enough to send Pat over the edge, spilling in to Jonny's hot mouth and down his throat. Jonny continued sucking Pat through his orgasm, and swallowed every drop of what Pat gave him.

  
Pat's hand dropped from the headboard, and he pulled out of Jonny's mouth before collapsing half on Jonny's heaving chest, as Jonny gasped for air. Pat reached his hand up to stroke the sweaty hair from Jonny's forehead, watching as Jonny licked his lips clean. It was one of the sexiest things Patrick had ever seen.

  
"God, Jon, you're good, so good, baby", Pat praised, hand still playing in Jonny's hair. He leaned over to kiss Jonny, slow and filthy. He ran his hand down Jonny's chest, fingernails scratching lightly all the way down, until they reached the waistband of Jonny's boxers. He could see how turned on Jonny was, his dick straining against the fabric of his boxers. Pat mouthed at Jonny through his boxers, and Jonny nearly sobbed, he needed to come so badly. Pat placed a kiss near Jonny's belly button, and pulled Jonny up and off the pillows. "Come on, babe, you need a shower... and a reward for doing such a damn amazing job". Pat laughed at his own joke, as Jonny rolled his eyes.

  
"Pat...", Jonny's voiced cracked, and it was so fucking sexy, so used, that it sent a jolt down Patrick's spine.

  
Jonny let himself be pulled from the bed and led to the shower, where Pat started the water, waiting to get in until it was just this side of too hot. Jonny kicked off his boxers, and stepped in next to Pat. Pat led Jonny under the spray of the shower, letting it run through his hair, and down his body in rivulets that fascinated Pat.

  
Pat shook his head, thoughts interrupted by Jonny's voice, which was almost gone at this point. "C'mon Pat, c'mon'", his voice almost pleading now. Pat backed Jonny up against the wall of the shower and Jonny hissed as the cold tile hit his hot skin.

  
Pat dropped slowly to his knees in the shower, and he nuzzled Jonny's inner thigh, placing soft kisses there. Jonny dropped his hands to Pat's shoulders to anchor him there, so he wouldn't slip in the slickness of the shower. Pat nudged Jonny's legs apart, so he would have better access. He wanted to make this so good for Jonny. He wrapped a warm, wet hand around Jonny's dick, giving it a few tugs, and Jonny's head was resting against the back of the shower wall, and his mouth was hanging open. As Pat wrapped his mouth around the head of Jonny's cock, one hand moved from Pat's shoulder in to his hair, twisting in to his curls. Jonny was glad the playoff beard was gone, but he fucking loved Pat's curls, especially pulling on them, like he was doing now, as Pat took him in deeper.

  
Pat could tell Jonny wasn't going to last long, so he curled his tongue around Jonny, and licked at the head as he came up and then went back down again, taking Jonny in as much as he could. Jonny tugged on Pat's hair, and thrust his hips, so Pat was forced to take him in deeper. Pat was close to choking, but he kept going. Licking, sucking harder, as his hands rubbed up and down Jonny's strong, powerful thighs, which Pat could feel were now trembling.

  
Jonny made a high-pitched, broken noise, as Pat squeezed his balls gently and a second later he was coming, mostly in Pat's mouth, but some of it was on his chin and lips. After a minute, Jonny helped Pat back to his feet and they just stood in the shower, the water lukewarm now. Jonny's pupils were blown and he looked dazed, but he pulled Pat in close for a kiss, tasting himself on Pat's lips. They kissed until they were both breathless. Jonny started to say something, but Pat placed a finger against his lips.

  
"Shhh, save your voice. Let's get out of here before this water gets any colder." Pat's voice was soft and laced with fatigue.

  
Pat stepped out of the shower first and grabbed two towels off the rack, handing one to Jonny. Pat toweled himself off, and watched Jonny do the same. Pat grabbed another towel, which earned him a weird look from Jonny, before he motioned for Jonny to follow him back to the bed. Pat climbed in first, and Jonny sat down on the edge of the bed, clearly exhausted. Pat scooted up behind Jonny, using the extra towel to dry his hair while he placed kisses across his broad shoulders. Once Pat was satisfied with Jonny's hair, he tossed the towel aside, and pulled Jonny in to bed with him. Pat plastered himself to Jonny's back and pulled the covers up around both of them.

  
"We did it babe, we fuckin' did it", Pat whispered in to Jonny's still damp skin. Pat wrapped an arm around Jonny's stomach and moved his hand up to grab Jonny's, tangling their fingers together. "We won the fucking Cup, again, together." Pat paused, and it was so quiet, Jonny almost didn't hear him say, "I love you, Jon", against his neck.

  
Jonny turned in Pat's arms, until they were facing each other, his deep brown eyes focused solely on Pat. Jonny kissed him, and in a voice that was so far gone, confessed, "I love you, too, Patrick.... more than one Cup -- more than two."


End file.
